


The First 5 Times and the Last Time

by goldenroseblood



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenroseblood/pseuds/goldenroseblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first five times Arya and Gendry do something, and the last time Arya and Gendry do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happens mostly during the travel from Kings' Landing till getting captured to Harrenhal and then travelling with the Brotherhood without Banners.  
> Also happens in my imaginary ending where Arya meets Podrick Payne and Brienne of Tarth after travelling back to Kingslanding from Braavos and The Brotherhood without Banners had been captured by Ramsay Bolton.  
> CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT.

_**The** _ **_First Time They Slept Together_**

They had been travelling with Yoren to the way to The Wall, and safe to say it was not safe for a  _girl._ Arya had told no one but the boy with those dark blue sea-like eyes, who was as dumb and stubborn as a bull, yet as steady as a bull. So, she had told him that she was not Arry, she was  _Arya,_ _Arya Stark of Winterfell._ He had immediately freaked out then - the sea-blue of his eyes turned almost black, his chin had dropped like the pail of water in his hands. He went on one knee and started to stumble, "then I should be calling you Mi'lady instead", which obviously pissed Arya off, because she wasn't a  _lady,_ Sansa was, her mother was, not her. But it had also hurt her to see how Gendry felt obligated to call her  _Mi'lady_ just because he was low-born.

So, being Arya, she had pushed him squarely in the chest, and he laughed - he was too big for her to push over. That pissed Arya off even more, and so she kicked him in the chest, and he fell to the ground, knocking over another pail of water. But he still laughs, and with all the love and amusement in his voice, chuckles, "that's not very ladylike." And Arya decides that she likes him. Although he kept calling her Milady.

Naturally, Arya and Gendry became good friends, and Gendry proclaimed himself the bodyguard of Arya Stark. From urinating to bathing, Gendry was never 10 feet away from the Princess of Winterfell, and even took to sleeping beside her just to protect her from the whole horde of men they were surrounded by.

======

It was exactly two weeks since Ned Stark's execution, and Arya remembers the smallest details of her father's panic and worry - not for himself, but for the safety of his children, Sansa and Arya. It had not been long after that she heard something  _thud_ on the floor, but by then Yoren had her head in his arms, shielding her from what would have been the most horrific sight to see - not because it was gruesome, but because he was her  _father._

Arya never slept well from the start. So, when rustling in the leaves woke her up, she stayed still, listening for any clue. Gendry was taking the watch then, and when he saw Arya awake, his eyes started to mold into a shape of love and concern and he rushed to her side immediately. 

"What's wrong?" he whispered as he dropped his sword on the floor. Arya grabbed it in her hand before it could reach the muddy floor and pulled Gendry down right before some gold cloaks strolled along the top of the valley. Instinctively, Gendry moved closer towards Arya and slung his muscled hand over her tiny body, just over her ribs, before gently pulling her safely into his embrace - as if it would protect her from all harm. Lucky for them, it was dark, and the gold cloaks were drunk.

"Did you see? All like a show to see. Ned Stark's head on a spike, like a butchered pig on display," one of them laughed.

"Honour was all he's known for, aye, but where was it where his head was getting snipped off?" another of them cried. Gendry felt Arya go stiff in his arms, before violently thrashing around, wanting to go after the gold cloaks, go after her father, go after everything she had. But Gendry held her in her arms, as she went on thrashing, and it wasn't long before she turned around and curled into a ball, and Gendry knew, from her soft shakes, that she was crying.

Gendry knew that she had almost seen her father being mutilated. But having his head on a spike at Kings' Landing was a whole different story. So when Arya Stark sobbed in his arms for the first time, his right hand had naturally went to the small of her back like how hers was tightly bound around Gendry's waist. He rubbed her back in circular motions and waited for her sobbing to die down, waited for her breathing to go back to normal, waited for her to stop flailing about, waited for her to slip back into dreamland. And when she did, he continued holding her in his arms. 

When Arya woke up in the morning, the first thing she felt was warmth, which was something she hadn't felt since she fled Kings' Landing. Winter was coming, and with it came the cold. So when Arya first felt warmth in weeks, the first thing she did was to enjoy it - press herself closer to it, as if it was a hot fire. She snuggled closer and dug her way to the space between Gendry's neck and shoulder. Gendry's eyes opened immediately upon the movement, and upon remembering that she was a highborn lady and he a was a smith tried to get her off, but she refused to let go.

Gendry sighed, but his heart raced, and his eyes turned a lighter shade of blue - like the sky. When he felt Arya shivering, he had protectively wrapped his arms around her waist, and then pulled her ontop of him, and then pulled his cloak tighter around them, so that nobody would know.

When Arya opened her eyes, all she saw was thick furs. She smiled to herself - she had fallen asleep at the dining table again, and Jon had accepted her begging to let her sleep with him. She mischievously brought her hand up to Jon's head and pulled at his curls  but they weren't there. Did he shave it off? Arya did not have memory of Jon shaving his hair off. Until...

She remembered that she was away from Jon, Jon was at the wall, she was away from Winterfell, and that was Gendry, not Jon. But nevertheless, she slipped her hands underneath his tunic and warmed her poor, little cold fingers. Gendry's stomach shivered upon the contact, and Arya could hear Gendry laughing.

"Cold, ey, mi'lady?" he laughed.

"Shut up," she breathed, before nuzzling her head into his chest, pretending it was Jon. 

 _I miss you, Jon,_ Arya thought.

 

 

 

 


	2. The First Time Arya Heard Gendry Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet more Lannister soldies on the way... and may not be as lucky this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably horribly written but I've only had about 5 hours of sleep and its currently 1.44am. However, still hope you enjoy it.

Just about when they were about to complain about how the journey to the Wall was tough, troops flying Lannister flags had outnumbered them four to one, not to mention the fact that they were well-trained soldiers, seasoned by war, armed with the finest weapons anyone in the seven kingdoms could find, and they were a mere fifty - forty-nine men  _circus_ troop, with boys who hadn't hit their name day yet, or men who had lived under the rule of 3 kings, carrying weapons that even Jamie Lannister would not be able to defend himself with.

But that did not mean that they would fall into the paws of the lions, especially for Arya. They had Father, they had Sansa, and she was determined that nothing that was hers would be stolen away from her that night. She stood beside the boys and the men, feeling their shivering down her spine, and unsheathed Needle, and pretended that she was not afraid. She would not be afraid, not with Gendry at her back. She could feel the tight grip of his hand around her wrist almost cutting off her blood supply, and she knew that Gendry was  _scared,_ even though he was amongst one of the strongest here.

But Arya suddenly remembered that he had held, and even made thousands of swords, he had never learnt how to use one properly. Being a smith meant that you knew swords, but not that you could  _kill_ with it.

"Hand over Gendry and we'll get moving on our way," one of the gold cloaks called from beneath their head gear. This time, it was Arya who had grabbed his hand until it had turned white.

"And what if I say no?" Yoren teased, showing no fear in his eyes at all.

"Then I fear we might have to kill all of you so that we kill Gendry." Arya could see his mouth twist in pleasure, his eyes glowing from the thought of spilled blood.

"Then you have to step over my dead body." With that, Yoren pierced through the soldier's neck, and it hung from his sword like a donut from a straw. Blood spilled onto Yoren with a terrifying  _psst_ sound, and before Arya knew what was happening, the sounds of swords being unsheathed rung throughout the woods. The trees froze in place, and the leaves stop bristling. As gold cloaks and broken rags began to fight each other, the clangs of metal only reminded one that they were still alive, and if they never heard it again either you were dead or you were about to die soon. Some cried loudly when they were slain, but most of Yoren's men had fallen into a circle crying, surrendering. Arya did not remember the gold cloaks saying that surrendering meant that none of their blood would be spilled.

Arya spun around just in time to thread Needle through a soldier who tried to whack Gendry with a spear, and then spun again to her right to pierce through another leg who had tried to stab Gendry. Arya was too small for them, too quick for them, too smart for them. They were not going to take anything from her tonight, not Gendry, not her ticket to return back to Winterfell.

The place began to smell more and more of death, and Arya could hear the soft sounds of the crows flapping their wings. Although many of Yoren's men had fell, many gold cloaks had fallen with them, and Arya could see the moon's light reflected everywhere on the floor, just as if she was at the shiny, polished and marbled floor of Kings' Landing. Arya smirked to herself, getting more confident. Maybe all the talk about gold cloaks were bogus, what kind of lions could not defeat mice?

=========

Gendry could hear the dripping of blood like the clock ticking. He felt that the amount of blood spilled was accurate to the amount of time that had past, and his heart seemed to be beating down to the time where he would die.  _Bup-up, bup-up, bup-up, it's soon going to be your turn to die,_ it seemed to be singing to him.

He was tired, but his eyes still searched around for a small figure with brown hair and hazelnut eyes. He had lost her somewhere during the fight, trying to defend himself from what seemed to be three gold cloaks. Gendry was amazed with himself - he had never held a sword, but he had the warrior's instinct to be able to defend himself from what the Lannisters said were one of the best soldiers in the Seven Kingdoms. Either the Warrior had been looking down on him, or the tale of gold cloaks was as fake as tale that Tywin Lannister shat gold. Gendry bet it was the latter, seeing that somehow the gold cloaks had outnumbered them two to one now, instead of the ten to one. Maybe Gendry would survive to witness the birth of his brown-eyed children after all, he smiled to himself. 

"Smiling would not make you less ugly when you're a corpse," a voice rang from behind him. Gendry thought he had heard the end of the song when he heard the sound of a sword slicing through the wind, and suddenly he saw that his children had blood pouring from their eyes.  _Where is Arya, where is Arya, please keep her safe..._ was all he was thinking, and within the next few moments Gendry heard the sound of a hot bath running.

He expected the pain to come, but it never did. He smelt blood - yes, it was near him, it was actually  _on_ him. When Gendry felt the red grime seeping through his breeches, he heard the end of the song, "it's soon going to be your turn to die."

 _Arya._ Freaking Arya Stark. Who else would be so short for the sword to slice through his head which barely taller than Gendry's butt? All the strength was vacuumed out of Gendry's system. Gendry felt a dull ache replace what was akin to the drumbeats of a song played at weddings - he even scarcely heard the Rains of Castamere being played out. 

However, when Gendry felt something heavy drop on his shoulder, Gendry picked up his sword and stood to fight again. First, he back-stabbed (literally) the soldier that was behind him, and then saw a monstrous little wolf trotting to his back again. With the wolf, his strength seemed to double, and he gripped her wrist until he could not feel the circulation in his own hand.

"Right leg." she called, and Gendry quickly saved himself from what would have crippled him.

"Left eye." he called, and his wolf pierced through an arm mid-air, and Gendry felt blood rolling down his cheek.

"Sit." he called again, before grabbing Arya's waist and falling to the ground suddenly, pulling her down with him, and it was like a clock's hand speeding forward a million times, cutting the flesh out the sides of the clock. Arya and Gendry had separated three gold cloaks from their neck to their torso, and just when Gendry thought he could rejoice, he saw a shadow of a sword above his head.

Arya was faster, though. She did a back flip, knocking the sword out of the soldiers' hands, before sticking needle through his manhood. Just where it hurt.

"Impressive, boy," Arya heard from behind her. She noticed that she was the only one standing amongst gold cloaks.

"But tell me how a boy decides to win against twenty gold cloaks."

Arya looked down at Gendry, and also saw what was so close to poking through his Adam's apple.

"Give me Gendry, and maybe I'll spare you, and this shit over here," another voice laughed behind her, before grabbing her from behind and resting the pointy end of his sword on Arya's ear.

"You want Gendry?" Gendry's eyes widened. 

"You already killed him. There, the one with the bull helmet."

Sure enough, Lommy was dead.

==========

Being the most dangerous of them all, Arya and Gendry were put in chains, and then again in a cage like wild animals. They could feel the bounce of the wheels against the hard terrain even if their cage was draped over with a black cloth.

Arya groaned, frustrated. She tried to rid herself of the heavy metal chains by trying to squeeze her small hands through, but to no avail. She gave up, and when she didn't hear the sound of metal ringing, she heard the sounds of small sobs.

"Gendry?" Arya whispered. Arya could feel Gendry shaking like a volcano beside her, and his own metal chains were ringing. Arya saw a small reflection of herself infront of her, and she knew that Gendry the freaking bull was crying.

"I didn't know bulls were so afraid to die," Arya laughed. She feels Gendry stiffen beside her, and it was seconds before the volcano exploded.

"Scared to die?  _Seven hells, Arya!_ Maybe the fucking bull was so worried that the stupid  _wolf_ did not have a heart anymore! Or did she ever have one?" Gendry spat,  and Arya could literally feel the venom dripping on her body.

 _He was scared that I was dead,_ she realised. 

"I'm so sorry.. i'm so stupid, sorry, i-" Arya could not continue as she took in a sharp breath, shocked from Gendry suddenly leaning his face against her collarbone. Goosebumps, she felt, all over her body as Gendry's sobs began to quieten down against the  _life_ of Arya.  _Arya is alive, that is all that matters._ Gendry dug further into Arya, scared that maybe it was all a lie, that Arya was dead, and then he began sobbing again.

"Come on, Gendry, I'm here, I'm here, the wolf will howl and bite when the bull snorts," she said softly, before raising her chained arms above his head and onto the small of his back, pulling him towards her. They fit awkwardly, seeing the size difference between Arya and Gendry. But somehow, it felt like a horse's shoe against the hoove of the horse, or the sheath against a sharp sword. Gendry's head laid heavily on Aryas chest, his arms grabbing her waist to know that she was really still there. Arya, pressed up against the cage, had her arms around about halfway of Gendry's back, while her feet laid beside Gendry's knees. Slowly, Gendry's sobs began to quieten down again, and Arya could feel Gendry's finger tracing her stomach from time to time, seeking reassurance that she was alive. Arya's heart began to melt like the snow when winter went, and was grateful for reminder that Gendry's black flop of hair constantly thrashing about the bottom of her collarbone served.

Against the rocking and the soft sounds of the pattering of rain, the pair had been rocked back into dreamland like babies pressed against the warmth of a mother's breast.


	3. The First Time Gendry Kissed Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Arya were "captured" by the brotherhood without banners, and are currently as the crossroads inn. When a whore starts to stick her teats in Gendry's face Arya isn't that pleased...

Arya Stark was fuming. Upon escaping from Harrenhal, she, Gendry and Hotpie had barely managed to travel for less than a day before they were captured by the Brotherhood Without Banners. She had to reveal her true status so that they would not be executed for being "deserters of the night's watch" and their attitude towards her had changed a hundred and eighty degrees. They had taken her to the crossroads inn and, much to her dismay, the prostitutes had put her in a dress, and it made her sad because it reminded her of how Sansa and her mother also loved to see her in a dress.. and she would wear dresses everyday if she ever saw them again.

But she didn't think that she ever would. So, instead, Arya walks down in a silver dress that hung relatively low in the front, its soft, flowery silk flowing down to the front of her toes. She didn't think that it was meant to be that way. She was probably just short. And she looked horrible. So she grimaced when one of the prostitutes, named Gallea, started to weep and Arya saw all her makeup flowing down her face like how she imagined Cersei would cry if Arya killed all of her family.... Gallea said that she finally looked like a lady, and was amazed and proud of her work that she had done on Arya. She could not help but think of Sansa, with her red locks and blue eyes.. she would have cried too, Arya thought. She hoped that she would be able to see Sansa cry again.

"So you truly are Ned Stark's daughter," Beric Dondarrion had said in amazement when Arya trotted down the stairs rather ungracefully. Arya could not make out the look in his eyes, but she guessed that it meant a fortune would drown him should he successfully deliver her to Robb.

"Lyanna Stark lives in you, my lady. I don't think you would ever need any of us to protect you. However, you could call me anytime you needed me.." one of the brothers winked, and Arya felt disgust running through her veins. However, they were not the people that Arya was looking for. She was looking for Gendry, and Gendry was nowhere to be found. Silently and awkwardly, Arya picked up her skirts and ran out of the front door to the gardens. The sound of a hammer knocking had drawn her to the woods not far away, and sure enough, she saw Gendry, hair sticking in all directions, hammering away beside a hot pot filled with wood. Smiling to herself, Arya slipped behind him, and carefully waited until Gendry put down his sword, before wriggling her arms around him and pulled him down with her.

"Seven hells, Arya! I could have hurt you with a literal flaming sword!" Gendry yelled when Arya successfully sat ontop of him.

"Well you didn't," Arya laughed, bending forward to swat a fly that was in his hair. 

When Arya looked up, Gendry's eyes were large with embarrassment, and something else that Arya guessed she was too young to comprehend. Arya saw Gendry's adam apple bob up and down as Gendry continued staring at her wide-eyed.

"What?" Arya asked, annoyed. She was used to people staring at her. Not because she was in a gown, though. Because she was soiled in a pair of breeches and a tunic.

"Nothing," Gendry brushed off, collecting himself and setting his eyes back on hers.

“Will you come with me, Gendry? I'm sure Robb would need a good smith. You could make swords for us and we'll be the heroes in those songs."

”Is that all you see me as, Arya? A smith?“

”I fathom we could grow old together and continue wrestling wherever we wanted."

Gendry sighed, before pushing her off. "I can't, Arya. You don't understand. We can't. Your brother would have me hanged for even touching you."

Arya felt something stirring inside her when her plans about her future were ruined, but felt a pang of sadness and anger hit her seeing Gendry's stupidity.

"Stupid bull! My brother is not like other lords. He is good and just like my brother. He'll let me do whatever I want, even if it was to marry a bastard smith!"

"You brother is not like other lords.. he is  _the King in the North,_ Arya. You'll be Princess Arya, and you'll marry some highborn Lord."

"If you don't want me in your life, you could just say, Gendry." Arya was seething with anger and spat out fire. She stepped on the sword that he was working on, and trotted back to her room in the inns.

=================

Arya was sitting cross-legged when she noticed Gallea and her sister's tits almost hanging out of their dresses. She could feel all the men staring, and she was sure Genry was drooling as well. 

So when a strike of anger seized her heart when they walked towards Gendry, Arya was not surprised. She had to hold herself back when Gallea started to climb onto Gendry's chair. Gendry had his eyes shut but Arya could tell that he was doing something at the front of her shirt, and Arya was not pleased. If she were in Winterfell she would have asked for his head.

"Come on Gendry! Surely you'd like some fresh teats!" one of the men screamed. Arya was shocked to see, however, when another prostitute threw herself behind Gendry. Great, Arya thought. Now he has tits infront and behind him. Arya chewed down on her chicken angrily, so hard that she felt her teeth move from pressing on the bone.  _Yet he does not want me. Maybe I am that ugly. Who would want a horse?_

Arya could not tell if she was jealous or angry. Whatever it was, she figured out, she would ignore. She finished her soup and slipped back into her room. Nobody noticed anything but the girls' teats.

==================

Arya flung herself on the bed roughly, grimacing when she forgot that it was not her soft feather bed in Winterfell. She could feel a bruise or two coming on, and she struggled to hold her tears back. She did not know why she was so affected that Gendry wanted those whores and not her - she a princess of winterfell, after all. But then she'd looked in the mirror and was reminded why anyone didn't want her, even if she was the princess of winterfell.

Uneven face, Arya thought. Eyes too big for my face and a flat chest. Short. And I have a voice that sounded like a horse's neigh. She was not the definition of beauty. She was not Sansa, she was not Catelyn Tully, she was not Cersei Lannister - evil as she was, she was still a beauty. She was sure that even Rhaegar Targaryen was prettier than her.

Arya started to punch the pillow and vent her anger. She asked the old Gods why she was born the uglier Stark of Winterfell, why it was not her that had gotten the beautiful Tully locks and blue eyes, or why she didn't like all the ladylike things that Sansa did, that Gendry would have liked. Or why she had a flat chest. Or why Jon was a bastard. Or why Gendry was a bastard. It was simply unfair how the Gods had punished them, as if they were playing their own game to see how each of them would survive. 

"Arya?" the door creaked open, but Arya seemed to pay no attention. She hated the Gods. She hated them for beheading her father. She hated them for letting Bran fall down the window. She hated them for killing Syrio Forel and letting stupid witches like Cersei Lannnister live in luxury in Kings' Landing when her head should have been rotting in the dirts of the streets of Kings Landing. 

Gendry called for her again, and this time she had stopped flailing and thrashing about. Feathers danced in the air angrily around her and Gendry could literally feel her angry soldiers threatening to attack him. A sob was enough for the bastard to leave the door close and grab Arya's wrists, to know that she was not okay and needed him.

"Whats wrong, Arya?" Gendry asked her. Her eyes indicated that she thought he knew but in actual fact is, he didn't. Why did she not understand that Arya could not be his family, only his lady? Why would Arya even want him in the first place? A Lady of Winterfell, born and raised in a castle with 3 warm meals filling her belly each day, a warm tub to bathe in, and even a Septa to teach her the ways of needling and all the useless shit that highborn ladies claim they like to do and a bastard by a tavern wench who works as a smith, abandoned by his master, and will never be able to provide her with the luxury that without him she would get? He was not ready for her to accept such consequences just because she had followed him. 

"Me. I am wrong. The old Gods. The fact that you and Jon are bastards. How Cersei Lannister is somewhere stuffing wine down her swollen rotten throat while my father's head is not with his body. Or how I'm not pretty like Sansa. Or how I don't have tits like everybody else. How I'm Arya Horseface. How I'm born more to be an ugly knight more than a beautiful Lady like Sansa. I don't even know why I care, Gendry. I never did. Until you came along." Arya's head was filled with questions that nobody could answer since Sansa or mother wasn't here anymore. She looked at Gendry, who had his mouth wide opened and what she had said. 

"You're Arya Stark, and you should be grateful for it, Arya. Not everyone of us have names and titles that we could hold, or warm meals filling our bellies."

"I would rather be a whore like Gallea. You seemed to be enjoying yourself just now, Gendry. Why do you care about me?'

Gendry fumed. Arya felt his grip on his wrists tightened.

"I was pushing her away! Maybe I should ring her bell then Arya, if that's what you want! Because you always seem to push me away although I want to be around you!"

"You are the one who doesn't want me! I understand that you don't want me Gendry. I'm Arya Horseface. Not Sansa Stark. I can never be a lady or be beautiful. I can only ride horses and wield swords. It doesnt even hurt me because there's nothing for to bind up. You can leave, Gendry. I understand you dont want me in your life. Gallea's way prettier, and she could be a good wife to you. All the best, Gendry." Arya could not hold it in any longer. She released the grip from his hands and flipped over so that her back was facing her, while Gendry sat there, still processing the information that Arya told him that changed everything.

Gendry slid his body down beside Arya's so that her back was pressed against his chest. He could hear her breathing, her heart pumping extremely fast. Gendry slowly slid his hand above the bare skin that Arya's shirt did not cover and pulled her close to him, and drew circles on her belly button. He hid his face in the crook of her neck, and he could  feel Arya stiffen as she stopped breathing.

"The old Gods have let me met you Arya, and there is nothing I have been more grateful for."

Silence.

"Arya Stark, you are Arya Stark of Winterfell. They say you look like your Aunt Lyanna, whom even I know was beautiful and wild-spirited. Nobody said she had a good figure or nice teats or red hair or blue eyes. She's ridden horses, wielded a sword, had black hair and eyes, just like you, Arya. And she caught the eye of Rhaegar Targaryen. You're beautiful Arya, cant you see? At a mere age of 14 you've grown to be a girl with beautiful eyes with a free spirit that nobody can tame. You fear nobody. You're different, you do whatever you want unlike the ladies like Sansa. You are different and wild and beautiful and I just can't even tell you how many men lusted for you today."

Silence.

"I want you, Arya. Not in that way. I want to protect you and feel you up against me every night and see your face every morning. That's all I ask for. To see you happy and safe. But you are a Lady of Winterfell, and me a bastard from Flea Bottom. I can't even do that in the very least. You deserve better, Arya. Better men to give you a good, comfortable castle life with many kids to break fast with."

"You don't have to say anymore Gendry. I know its just excuses. I’m not my aunt Lyanna, and I would rather much be a bastard child. Like you. Or Jon. But thank you for trying, I appreciate you trying to make me feel better."

Gendry fumed, she did not understand, did she?

"You're not your Aunt Lyanna. You're Arya. Arry. The girl who dares to push a man twice her size down. Who can kill a man with a sword and is brave enough to face more than 10 soldiers singlehanded. Who doesn't care about anything that you didn't like. You are a wild spirit, Arya, and you've had me since day one."

Arya was still in the same position that she was in.

"You don't believe me, don't you? That i would very happily have a family and live with you if I werent bastardborn?"

Arya nodded. 

Gendry didn't know what he was doing. He flipped Arya over easily like a piece of rock and stared into her grey stormy eyes. She was close enough for Gendry to hear her breathing, to see the small pout that had formed on her lips. 

So Gendry moved in and kissed Arya. Putting his hand on the small of her back, he dragged her closer towards him before gently capturing her small, fine lips in his rough ones. Both his and Arya's breathing was heavy, but he kissed her even harder, moving his hand to the back of her head, dragging her so close that he could feel her ribs against his. Arya breathed heavily as she grabbed the back of his head. This feeling was spectaculr, and she wanted to keep kissing him all day.

 _His lips are soft._ Arya could taste the faint flavour of the ale lingering in his mouth, and Arya kissed him back even harder. Gendry smiled into the kiss and slid his hands under her shirt, feeling her warmth against his skin. Arya jumped at his warm, rough hands trailing her back. But it soothed her.

Arya was happy since the first time she left Winterfell. 

_Maybe he does want to have a life with me after all._

And they spent the whole night doing the same thing, only closer, more intimate, bodies getting to know each other better.

 

 


End file.
